


Flower Crowns

by DovahCourts



Series: Sastiel Work [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel makes Flower crowns and they are good, Don’t copy to another site, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Flower Crowns, M/M, Sam Winchester helps Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel makes flower crowns while Sam bandages his wings againPArt two of Broken Wings





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the art <https://www.deviantart.com/dovahcourts/art/It-ll-be-OK-780590778>

Sam went around the bunker to look for the Angel, not finding his friend he went outside to see him.  
"Cas, I gotta renew the bandages; that all right?" asked the taller man, walking up behind the Angel.  
The shorter man nodded, but not making eye contact, he was fiddling with something;  
As Sam took off the bandages, Cass whipped around and placed a flower crown on the young Winchester's head.  
_So that's what he was fiddling with.._ thought Sam, as he took off the bandages.  
"How did you learn how to make these? They're pretty good!" Sam said in awe as he wrapped newer bandages to bind the broken bones that were healing.  
"Dean got annoyed at me constantly watching him sleep, told me to do something else. So I did."  
"Ha, that's Dean for ya- are you working one?"  
"This is for Jack," Cass said as he smiled,   
"It'll be OK," Sam whispered as Castiel hummed a tune.

 


End file.
